


Вечеринка удалась, если... или Маги уходят в отрыв

by herat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Традиционное экстренное послерождественское собрание МАКУСА на утро 25 декабря





	

Как говорится: "Вечеринка удалась, если на утро ты возвращаешься домой на метро. А метро в твоем городе нет".   
Разумеется, ни один уважающий себя маг в здравом уме не спустится под землю, пока может аппарировать, но ничто так не равняло два мира, как утро двадцать пятого декабря. На традиционное "Чрезвычайное послерождественское собрание" помятые ведьмы и волшебники, не рискуя колдовать, добирались и на метро, и на машине, и морем, и воздухом.   
\- Сегодня мы проведем очень тихое и спокойное собрание, - чужим голосом прохрипела мадам Президент, хлопнув очередную порцию антипохмельного зелья. - Никаких громких звуков, пожалуйста.  
Самым громким звуком в помещении был храп сенатора Блеквуда, вчера целовавшего под омелой министерских эльфов. Но разбудить его и неизбежно сообщить, что жена подала на развод, никто не решался.   
\- Первый пункт у нас как всегда, мракоборцы, дежурившие в рождественскую ночь. На сей раз они требуют премию в тройном размере, иначе фиалы с их воспоминаниями окажутся во всех магических газетах континента.   
Кто-то - наверняка, улизнувший с вечеринки пораньше к семье - возмущенно охнул, но мадам Президент подняла руку, призывая к спокойствию.   
\- Пробежавшись по неофициальным рапортам, предлагаю им заплатить.  
Доверившись ее опытному мнению, сенаторы единодушно замычали.   
\- Принято единогласно, идем дальше. С завтрашнего дня в фойе откроется филиал кондитерской лавки Ковальски, и в связи с этим я предлагаю лишать всех чиновников полномочий на вечер Рождества.   
\- А разве нельзя просто разорвать контракт, как обычно? - робко спросила помятая дама рубенсовских форм.  
\- Мы бы с удовольствием, миссис Торн, но вы же дальновидно подписали его кровью. И даже от вашей подписи разит огневиски!   
К слову, именно так в американском магическом сообществе и началась оттепель в отношениях с немагами. С огневиски и булочек.   
\- Ах да, чуть не забыла. Мистер Обернатти, проигравший вчера желание мадам Чжоу, просит выслать ему денег на обратный билет из Стамбула.   
Тут уж коллеги, не сдержавшись, презрительно фыркнули. Опытные чиновники не ходили на мероприятия МАКУСА без листочка с адресом в кармане и запаса наличности, достаточного, чтобы выкупить себя и из немагической каталажки, и из лап южно-американских гоблинов.   
\- Также мне бы очень хотелось узнать, что в моем кабинете снова делают колядующие немаги, забредшие к нам в прошлом году? Они все, как один утверждают, что на сей раз тихо сидели по домам и никого не трогали.  
\- А они принесли с собой те пряники? - оживился сенатор Куинси, впервые оторвав голову от стола.   
\- К сожалению, нет.  
И если кто-то и заметил, как мадам Президент стряхивает с мантии остатки крошек, они предпочли не расстраивать старика Куинси.  
\- По поводу того интервью "Дэйли Ньюс", которое мой пресс-секретарь наобещал их главному редактору. У меня что, теперь есть пресс-секретарь?   
По правому боку деликатно кашлянула миловидная блондиночка.  
\- Квинни Голдштейн, мадам Президент. Я вчера тоже была очень удивлена вашим решением.   
Голдштейн, Голдштейн... Ведь что-то знакомое.   
\- Напомните, а чем вы у нас раньше занимались?   
\- В основном, варила кофе и пекла штрудель, - робко сказала девушка.   
Ах да, тот потрясающий штрудель! Ну, хоть одно верное кадровое решение за ночь.   
\- Что ж, ни о каком интервью, разумеется, не может быть и речи, но в целом вы показали себя незаменимым сотрудником. Ведь, полагаю, это вам я обязана тем, что мое нижнее белье еще при мне после той партии в стрип-покер? - уже тише спросила Серафина, к которой начали возвращаться некоторые события вчерашнего вечера.   
Квинни едва заметно кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону сенатора Белое перо, проигравшего за карточным столом и, собственно, перо, и даже набедренную повязку.   
\- Теперь касательно мистера Скамандера и его зоопарка...   
По залу прокатилась волна недовольного шепота.  
\- В связи с очередным инцидентом предлагаю запретить мистеру Скамандеру въезд на территорию США хотя бы на срок моего президентства. Принято единогласно.   
За исключением, правда, одного разочарованного стона по правому боку. Ну, конечно, Голдштейн!  
\- Простите, Тина, но третьего визита вашего жениха я просто не переживу. Кстати, поздравляю с помолвкой.  
Вместо ответа девушка забавно округлила глаза, тут же вытянула вперед правую руку и тихонечко ахнула. На безымянном пальце красовалось милое колечко с диковинным камнем, очень приглянувшееся вчера вновь сбежавшему нюххлеру.   
\- Подождите, а что вы вообще здесь делаете? Где аврор Грейвс?   
Хороший вопрос на самом деле! Потому что этим утром Тина проснулась в гнезде. Даже не так: она проснулась в гнезде в чемодане Ньюта Скамандера. Сам английской гость умиротворенно сопел рядышком, крепко обнимая ее со спины. А перед глазами парил огромный серебристый скорпион - патронус Персиваля Грейвса, грозным шепотом умолявший ее отправиться на совещание МАКУСА от его имени.   
То еще пробуждение, если честно.   
\- Держу пари, старик Эбенезер наконец-то схватил его за яйца и держит под замком, пока Грейвс не согласится жениться на его внуке, - пошло хохотнул кто-то из собравшихся. - Раз уж с внучкой в свое время не получилось.   
\- Да уж, перепортил он Макколу подрастающее поколение, - тут же подхватил сосед. - А еще говорят, что молния не бьет в одно и то же место дважды.  
\- В защиту Грейвса: в случае с Ровенной еще непонятно, кто кого перепортил.  
\- Да ладно! Если мне не изменяет память, он просто перекинул ее через плечо и аппарировал домой прямо посреди речи прошлого Президента...  
Скандал, учиненный Эбенезером Макколом, внезапно признавшем в мальчишке-обскуре Перси своего давно пропавшего внука, действительно, стал звездой рождественского вечера, а потому Серафина позволила старым сплетникам отвести душу. Но когда дело дошло до сравнения брата и сестры: белокурой Ровенны, большой любительницы шумных вечеринок и суровых мужчин с нордическим характером, и робкого молчаливого Криденса, смотревшего на Грейвса так, словно тот проглотил Луну и Солнце разом, пришло время вмешаться.  
\- Теперь что касается дюжины пьяных санта-клаусов, застрявших этой ночью в дымоходах домов у немагов...   
\- Может, впредь нам стоит заранее согласовывать конкурсы? - предложила Квинни Голдштейн, обвыкаясь в новой должности.  
Воистину, единственное верное кадровое решение за ночь.  
  
А Персиваль Грейвс тем временем давился остатками рождественского гуся в загородном поместье Макколов, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на острые взгляды старика Эбенезера, готового в любую минуту выхватить палочку, ни на посмеивающуюся Ровенну, по старой памяти стрелявшую в него глазами. Сосредоточившись исключительно на Криденсе, еще немного шалом от внезапно признавшей его семейной магии. И понимал, что на сей раз сорваться с крючка ему не удастся.   
Да и не хочется.


End file.
